Sueños y envidia de un Pelirrojo
by robi
Summary: Estoy harto de ser la sombra del elegido, juro que algún día hare algo por lo que todos me recuerden, hare algo asombroso tanto así que seré mas famoso que el elegido
1. Los celos del pelirojo

Ron Weasley caminaba por la nieve solo, y se sorprendía por como el había crédito tanto en estos 6 años desde que había entrado al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con su mejor amigo Harry Potter,

-Potter, siempre Potter… el elegido.

Ron saco un gran suspiro, había tenido una discusión con su amigo en el gran comedor hace desde la semana pasada, Ron en realidad no recordaba porque fue esa discusión en realidad pero seguía molesto con el, Hermione ya muchas veces le había dicho que el se disculpara y por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, el no tuvo la culpa de nada y ya estaba harto de que ginny también se lo recordara.

-Hola Ron, ¿Qué haces solo, no es un muy buen día para caminar solo?¿no crees?

Ron estaba tan despistado que no noto al gigante guardabosques de Hagrid que estaba afuera de su cabaña asando algo que Ron diría que seria carne pero tenia un color verdoso con manchas grandes negras y lo que parecía carne salpicaba sangre

-Hola Hagrid, uh ¿Qué eso? ¡no me digas que es carne de escrotos o carne de elfo?

-No, No, en primera la carne de escroto es combustible ya que al ponerlo fuego, pues explota y sobre la carne de elfo no se lo digas a Hermione porque me quemaría la barba- bromeo el gigante guardabosques acariciándose su grande y negra barba

-¿en serio es carne de elfo?- Ron puso cara de asco, no podía creer que Hagrid estuviera comiendo carne de elfo domestico, apostaría lo que fuera a que si Hermione lo viera haría algo mas que quemarle las pestañas.

-¿QUE? ¡no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? La carne de elfo sabe horrible digo, digo seria inhumano hacer eso- Hagrid se corrigió viendo de un lado para otro nervioso.

-y… entonces eso es… ¿sangre? ¿Que acaso es sangre de dragón?

Hagrid rio divertido y dejo el enorme pedazo de carne verde para agarrar otro que ahora es parecía aun mas echado a perder que el otro

-es carne de Thestral, y no es para mi- afirmo Hagrid al ver la cara de Ron- es para Fang porque aun que no lo creas su carne es muy saludable para los perros y a Fang le encanta, además lo que gotea no es sangre, es una salsa que le hace mas dorada y resalta su sabor.

-no hay problema en que hagas eso ¿verdad?- Ron sabia que el guardabosques era buena persona pero a veces actuaba como retrasado mental, ¡mira que cuidar de una abominable y gigante araña y ponerle de nombre aragog! Y no era la primera vez que hacia cosas ilegales

-umm, bueno yo...

Ron se preocupo mas por la salud mental de su amigo y se pregunto que problemas traería freír carne de un caballo invisible que solo era invisible a la vista de quienes habían visto morir a alguien.

-En realidad se dice que trae mala suerte y podría, ya sabes traer mala suerte- Hagrid puso los ojos en blancos y hizo los dedos en señal de que eso era una absurda superstición- pero son tonterías, pero oye cambiando de tema escuche que te peleaste con Harry y muchos dicen que tu le gritaste sin razón ¿todo esta bien Ron? Sabes que puedes hablar con el viejo y confiable Hagrid

-El viejo y confiable Hagrid no se ha dado cuenta de que su carne se esta quemando- pensó Ron molesto de que el guardabosques haya tocado el tema, Ron apretó los puños pero como su camisa le quedaba muy grande porque fue una vez de Fred, Hagrid no lo noto, pero lo que si noto es que su carne se estaba quemando y eufórico se levanto de la puerta de la cabaña y trato de apagar el fuego con las manos olvidando que tenía un cubo de agua a lado suyo por si eso le llegaba a ocurrir. Ron fue hacia la cubeta y tiro el agua encima de la carne que dejo de tener el color verde y se puso negra.

-Gracias Ron, había olvidado de lo la cubeta, bueno será mejor que meta la carne antes de que queme otra, de todos modos Fang tendrá con eso para navidad y año nuevo

-no solo olvidaste lo de la cubeta sino que también el tema que me molesta- pensó Ron amargamente recordando la inteligencia de su mitad gigante amigo

- me voy Hagrid, iré al castillo a… a buscar a Neville,

-Si claro, claro eh Ron, no iras a decirle sobre la carne a nadie ¿verdad?

-No hagrid, sabes que nunca te delataría ¿Cuándo te he metido en líos?

Hagrid rio divertido y le dio una palmada a Ron que por la fuerza cayo de rodillas en la nieve, que al levantarse escucho como su amigo mencionaba algo de su atolondrada lechuza que había que hecho que Hagrid saliera de Azkaban un poco tarde.

Ron siguió caminando solo despidiéndose de su amigo con su mano, lo de buscar a Neville era mentira pero no quería seguir hablando nada con el y se sorprendió que mas delante de el estaba Harry y Hermione hablando tranquilamente, Ron frunció los labios y se fue por otro lado ya que no quiera ver a Hermione que de seguro trataría de solucionar las cosas y de el elegido Harry Potter, que siempre tenia toda la atención del mundo, que tenia de novia a su hermana, que seguramente agradaba más a su madre que a el mismo, que seguramente Hermione le daba toda la razón a el. Ron recordó la razón del pleito como por arte de magia, pero no quería ni tocar el tema y se puso a silbar enojado la canción favorita de su banda mágica favorita, los Chuden Charons.

Al llegar a la sala común se sentó en su sillón favorito cerca del fuego, se quitó su bufanda del cuello color roja y amarillo y soltó un largo bostezo. Se paso un buen rato mirando el fuego, y pensó molesto a Harry Potter, sabia que la vida de Harry era muy tiste su futuro tal vez seria peor pero… aun así Ron sentía unas ganas de llorar muy fuertes, se tallo los ojos y levanto la espalda del sillón acercando su cara al fuego.

-juro que algún día hare algo por lo que todos me recuerden, hare algo asombroso tanto así que seré mas famoso que el elegido. Murmuro suavemente Ron en voz baja

-y le gustare a Hermione- Pensó a lo ultimo Ron poniéndose rojo, al final lo único que hizo fue acomodarse ahí y dormirse ahí, soñando que cumplía sus sueños.


	2. Ron Weasley y la casa de los espejos

RON WEASLEY Y LA CASA DE LOS ESPEJOS

Harry y Hermione estaban caminando en la nieve fuera del castillo de Hogwarts cuando vieron a Ron alejarse. Hermione sabia Ron los había visto, y que por eso se estaba hiendo.

Intento convencer a Harry con la mirada para que fuera con el; pero fue inútil:

-Yo no hice nada malo Hermione-reclamo Harry con razón, encogiéndose de hombres-ya déjame en paz.

Hermione con un bufido se rindió; en parte Harry tenía la razón pero en verdad que era una estupidez que por una tonta discusión (como ella repetidas veces las había tenido con Ron) tuvieran que dejar de ser amigos.

De repente, (durante la noche) un fuego verde flameo con tal intensidad que despertó al pelirrojo que se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala común.

Se tallo los ojos de mal humor y miro las chispeantes llamas, que con el ruido hacían a Ron creer que todavía seguía en el sueño.

-que chispas…-susurro agachándose junto al fuego, casi pegando la pecosa cara al tronco.

Al tocar accidentalmente con las puntas de los dedos las llamas verdes, estas lo envolvieron mientras grito de miedo.

Cuando las llamas terminaron de envolver a Ron, regresaron a la chimenea tan solo para apagarse.

El pobre solo vio oscuridad mientras las llamas lo hacían girar como un trompo; cuando pudo ver quedo deslumbrado por el brillo azulado en la inmensa sala.

Tuvieron que desaparecer por completo las llamas para que Ron pudiera ver como era la brillante sala en la que estaba: larga y delgada, con 3 brillantes espejos a cada lado de la pared y solo uno hasta el fondo.

Confuso mas que nada, Ron se levanto y se acerco al espejo más cercano del lado izquierdo de la pared. Le doblaba en la altura con un marco rococó de plata que tenia grabado la palabra "Alug".

Cuando Ron se miro en el espejo vio que el (o mas bien su reflejo) había engordado 20 kilos y tenia las manos llenas de dulces y la boca embarrada de chocolate.

Desconcertado, Ron retrocedió y su reflejo gordo había desaparecido.

-a Escarkled tampoco le gusta ese espejo-dijo una voz chillona detrás de Ron que le hizo dar un sobresalto alarmado.

Ron tuvo que agachar la mirada para poder ver a un elfo domestico viejo y peludo de las orejas.

-¿esto es un sueño?-pregunto Ron, y su respuesta fue un fuerte pellizco en la rodilla del elfo

-no señor, no es un sueño.

-¿entonces este lugar que es?-inquirió volteando a mirar todos los espejos con grabados diferentes mientras se tallaba la rodilla.

-Escarkled no sabe señor. El pobre de Escarkled se perdió cuando se dirigía a las cocinas

-¿es eso posible?-le pregunto Ron volviendo a mirar a Escarkled-¿un elfo puede llegar a perderse en Hogwarts, en un lugar que ni siquiera conocen de su existencia?

-a veces-asintió el elfo señalando el espejo detrás de Ron-a los pobres elfos domésticos como el buen Escarkled han llegado a lugares de Hogwarts que ni siquiera sabían que existía.

-como la sala de los menesteres-susurro Ron mas para si mismo

-así es señor-respondió Escarkled -Este castillo aguarda demasiados secretos que ni el mas longevo elfo podría llegar a revelar. Ahora tendrá que disculparme señor-añadió juntando 2 de sus huesudos dedos-pero Escarkled debe de regresar a las cocinas

Y con un chasquido desapareció.

Tras la ida del extraño elfo Ron se entretuvo mirando los demás espejos; en la que el comportamiento de su reflejo cambiaba.

En uno que tenia grabado "Ollugro", su reflejo tomo una actitud presumida que no miraba al otro Ron; una actitud que Ron catalogo enojado como la de imbecimalfoy.

En otro espejo su reflejo solo dormía; pero en el otro (que fue su favorito) tenia un puñado de galeones pero lo abrazaba como si fuera su hijo, y miraba a Ron con muy malas pulgas.

Después Ron se quedo especialmente un rato en cierto espejo antes de irse a otro con las orejas encendidas, pero sospechosamente contento.

Se miro en el 6 espejo que tenia grabado "Ari" pero lo que vio fue la acalorada discusión que había tenido con Harry en el gran comedor hace 2 días.

Ron le dio al espalda a ese espejo pensativo, y fue al último que tenía en la 4 pared de la sala.

Ron soltó un grito y retrocedió horrorizado por la visión de Lord Voldemort del otro lado del espejo, pero vestido con el mismo pijama que Ron traía.

-Hola Weasley-siseo el reflejo con la voz serpentiosa de Ron.-bonita sala ¿no te parece?-añadió antes de soltar una tenebrosa risa-¿Qué no soy real? ¿Qué como supe lo que pensabas? yo soy tu Weasley pero se lo que quiero: Poder y reconocimiento ¿y que manera mejor que conseguirlo así Ron? Vamos; Se que lo deseas.

-¡No!-grito Ron tratando de darle un puñetazo al cristal pero su puño se hundió en el como si fuera de agua.

Ron no quito la mano, porque no podía y con un grito una fuerza lo jalo al otro lado del espejo. No vio nada más que oscuridad y justo cuando creía que se ahogaría sintió que daba volteretas hasta chocar con un suelo de madera.

Ron levanto la cabeza confundido. Era otra habitación pero muy diferente: toda estaba hecha de madera y había una chimenea encendida; y junta a ella un hombre anciano sentado en una butaca fumando una pipa y leyendo un libro rojo y grueso.

Este hombre apenas levanto la mirada cuando el chico de 16 años se acerco a el; y con un suspiro el hombre cerro el libro y miro la estrecha resbaladilla del espejo junto a la puerta que estaba tras de Ron.

Examino unos segundos a Ron con la mirada antes de dirigirle palabra.

-A sus espaldas vera una puerta joven Gryffindor, por favor limítese a hacerme preguntas tontas y salga por ella.-murmuro con una voz cansada volviendo a retomar la lectura de su gastado libro.-ahí encontrara las respuestas que necesitara.

Ron confuso pero no queriendo discutir mas giro sobre si mismo y atravesó la puerta de plata, que daban a unas escaleras de piedra iluminadas por antorchas que subían.

Subió las largas escaleras, y por cada escalón había menos luz; algo le golpe la cabeza y al tocar que era, sintió con los dedos una trampilla. La empujo y sus ojos le ardieron momentáneamente por la luz que venia del otro lado.

Sintió en su mano el pasto, y a sus espaldas el sol brillaba un poco, ya que un frondoso árbol a sus espaldas lo protegía de los rayos.

Y Ron al voltear, y ver lo había a continuación lo dejo entre maravillado y confuso.

…


End file.
